


Casino

by GreenArchitect



Series: Song  Prompts [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Casino AU, Flirting, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casino by Nashville<br/>Arthur/Eames<br/>For the record I loved both but the Bane/Blake one kept coming out too much like lolahardy’s priest!john and prisoner!bane drabble which is fab! So I went with Casino and Arthur/Eames. That song is perfect by the way. Anyway I hope you like it, Anon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casino

“I think you might be my lucky charm, Darling.” Arthur held back a snort as the broad man leered at him while he dealt the cards to the players with practiced ease. This was the third day the man, Eames, had sat at his table and it had shifted from slightly annoying to puzzling to comfortable? It was becoming a bit of a routine now. The man would come in and wander the floor a bit, as if he wasn’t going to come sit at Arthur’s table with a crooked grin and a lame one liner. 

“I highly doubt that Mr. Eames. This is not about luck but probability.“

“Oh Arthur I knew you were more than just a pretty face.”

“Please set your wager, Mr. Eames.”

“All in, Darling.”  
*********************  
“For someone who works in a casino, you don’t seem like the type to take any chances, darling”

“Yeah, well watching idiots like you lose their money has made me more than a little cautious. Besides not all of us can be so cavalier about blowing our money away on card games.“

Have you got some suggestions on how I could better blow my money?”

“No.”

“Darling that was a prime opurtunity to suggest I take you out to dinner.”

“That would be inappropriate, Mr. Eames.”

“Ah, but nothing ventured, nothing gained, Arthur. Besides I think I’d rather enjoy seeing you get a little inappropriate.“

"Please take your turn Mr. Eames.”

“Yes, darling.”  
*******

“Have dinner with me.”

“I believe that should be phrased as a question, Mr. Eames.”

“Have dinner with me?”

“No.”

“Darling! You wound me.”

**********  
“What do you look for in a man, Arthur?“

“What makes you think I date men?”

“You let me call you darling and you never so much as correct me like a straight bloke would. I daresay you might be interested.“

“Or maybe you are confusing interest with basic professionalism. I am at work in case you’ve forgotten.”

“How could I forget when you look so dashing in that waistcoat? I take it you like boring men. Like an accountant. Someone with a safe job that wears boring suits.“

‘As opposed to your polyester abominations?”

“So you have been looking at me. I’m touched.“

“Don’t be. Its impossible not to look at the awful color combinations you manage to put together. Please take your turn Mr. Eames.”

“If I promise to wear a bespoke suit would you join me for dinner?“

“You wouldn’t know a bespoke suit if it smacked you in the face.”

“That’s almost a yes. I’m wearing you down aren’t I?“  
******************

"Let the record show that I made a valiant effort to wine and dine you but you decided to drag me to my own hotel room and tried to snog the life out of me. Not that I’m comp-”

“Shut up and get naked.”

“With pleasure.”  
*********************  
“Where do you see yourself in ten years?”

“Ofcourse you’re into pillow talk.”

“Yes I am, now answer the question.”

“Well hopefully finished with my architecture degree and working for Fischer and Son.”

“Fischer and Son? They’re a bit stuffy  
don’t you think? Bunch stiff shirts if you ask me. You would be better with the Cobbs. They’d do wonders with that imagination you’ve got.”

“I recall you saying that I lacked imagination.”

“That was before you nearly shagged me to death with that perfect arse. And don’t get me started with that wicked tongue.”

“Go to sleep, Mr. Eames.”

“Yes, Darling.”  
*********************  
Arthur,  
You’re going to be hearing some rather unsavory things about me over the next few days. They’re mostly true but I suspect you had your suspicions. You are more than just a pretty face after all. And a pert ass. I digress. :) the bottom line is that you are certainly something special (I should know, I only steal special things. ;) ) and you should go finish your degree. I might have done some snooping while you were sleeping (thief, remember!) and darling I am impressed with your work. The Cobbs were as well by the way so you have an interview for an internship coming up. I know you’ll be stunning even if you don’t wear those tight trousers you fancy. You totally should though. ;)

Dream Big Darling,  
E  
***********************  
“Breaking news. We’ve just received reports from the Vegas police that the MGM Grand has been robbed in what authorities are already calling the biggest heist in the history of the casino. This heist was believed to have been carried out by the infamous group that calls themselves the dreamers. The police don’t want you to be fooled by the seemingly whimsical name though. This group is considered to be armed and extremely dangerous as they’ve been responsible for some of the most sophisticated robberies the FBI has ever seen. We will be bringing you more information as it comes.”


End file.
